


Shotgun

by TracedViolet



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 03:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21219551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TracedViolet/pseuds/TracedViolet
Summary: Simmons tries weed for the first time.





	Shotgun

**Author's Note:**

> I've never smoked weed in my life.

"Here." Grif stood up and stepped over Simmons legs, kneeling over him on the grass on either side. He flipped his bangs out of his eyes and took the taller man’s face his hands.

Simmmons blushed just the slightest at the action. He knew Grif didn't really care what they looked like at the moment or how anyone would take this action if they saw but it was a bit concerning to Simmons. Not because the position was suggestive but because the position felt good. 

It was a nice feeling to have someone in your lap. the warm body so close to his own sparked a vulnerable feeling in the redhead's stomach. "What are you doing?" he twisted slightly, looking uncomfortable and Grif let go of his face disappointedly. 

"Look, you said you wanted to try this so were trying this." Grif replied, holding his arms out as if displaying the situation. He leaned in a bit closer and Simmons pressed himself a little farther back against the wall. Grif didn't seem to notice. 

"This is the beginners way." he stated matter of factly. "It'll be easy. all you have to do is breathe in. Just like your inhaler." he smiled friendly but Simmons took it condescending on purpose and scowled. he needed a reason to be guarded because he didn't want the little nervous bubbles in his stomach to become noticeable through his expression.

"Come on." Grif prompted, repositioning himself again. Simmons sighed and leaned back, trying to relax. that was the purpose of all this anyway. to try and relax. 

The orange spartan took a drag off the joint and gently held the red heads face again. he leaned in close and put his lips against the others open ones.

Simmons inhaled the smoke grif blew into his mouth, as awkward as it was, and immediately started coughing. it wasn't natural to have such soot in his body. it was hot and it burned. he hacked a bit longer before leaning back again, a twisted expression on his face. confusion, embarrassment, pain.

Grif chuckled lightly before taking his own drag. he inhaled deeply, letting it sit for a moment before leaning back and blowing it out in a long stream over his head.

Simmons was mesmerized. the fluidity of the brunets motions and the sound of his laugh that still rung in his ears. he wasn't high yet which was slightly disappointing because it meant all the feelings he was having right now we're definitely under his own control and could not be blamed on the drugs, but it felt good to be where he was, sitting on the plush grass, with his fingers entangled in the green locks. the cold stable wall of the base that pressed against his head and back. 

he closed his eyes for a moment just enjoying the feeling of everything. the wind on his arms was so strange. like a brush of a whisper just barely grazing him making the hair on his arms prickle up. was he high now?

The dutch Irishman opened his eyes again to see the familiar orange soldier still on top of him. His chocolate brown eyes looked sleepy and drunk but so oddly interesting. the way the colors bled through different shades all encapsulated into a little circle floating on an ocean of white. 

His tan skin was shaded slightly on one side from his messy brown bangs. The flesh looked so soft. Simmons reached out to touch it without even thinking about how odd the gesture might be. He didn't care. His thoughts were entangled in the questions of colors and feelings. He brushed his fingers across the younger spartans cheek. It was exactly how he imagined it would feel. His slightly calloused fingertips must have felt a little rough across the smooth surface but it was intriguing.

Grif laughed again at the amazement on Simmons face. Watching high people was amusing. Especially when you were a bit off yourself but the orange soldier had a bit more experience and knew how to handle himself on a few puffs. It took a bit more than one to get his brain to settle in but when it did it was awesome. 

Grif attempted to comment on how ridiculous the maroon spartan looked, all child-like with wonder, when all of the sudden, the taller soldier pulled the brunette face down and crushed his mouth against it.

At first Grif wondered if, in his intoxicatedly confused state, Simmons had tried to get more just by going through motion again but when the taller soldiers lips didn't move away and his hands slid down the shorter spartans neck, it was pretty obvious what was happening.

Grif pulled away, he was caught off guard and surprised at the kiss. Simmons looked confused and hurt. He didn't want the other to leave. he wanted to touch him and feel him and taste him. He had fucked up though because Grif looked hurt and Simmons didn't like that. 

"I'm sorry.." he mumbled, not really thinking about it too long before his thoughts began to trail somewhere else again. 

Grif shook his head. "No... It’s fine... I just..." he swallowed and looked away for a moment. This wasn't what he had planned to happen and the warm feeling he'd gotten when Simmons had touched him was unexpected. 

Despite everything else telling him to stop and move away, the orange spartan did not. He knew Simmons wasn't quite aware of his actions at the moment but he knew what he was doing. Instead of thinking rationally he just did what his body and mind wanted him to do.

This was most likely just the manifestation of some long repressed sexual desires. Grif knew that, but it didn't mean he had to stop the other soldier from expressing them and possibly getting some of those feelings out of his system because, to be honest, Grif was harboring some of that sexual frustration himself.

The orange spartan leaned in close again and lightly placed his lips on Simmons. He felt the taller soldier smile underneath the kiss so he guessed he'd done a good job by returning the gesture.  
The hands returned to his face and neck putting goose bumps down his back. Simmons tilted his head slightly, pulling at a different angle before lightly dragging his tongue over the others lips, asking for entrance. Grif complied and allowed the intruder inside his mouth. Simmons tasted like toothpaste to be honest but it wasn’t bad. Making out with simmons wasn't bad at all actually.

Grif dipped his hand under simmons shirt, running his fingers over his abs. Being a soldier, even in a shitty place like blood gulch, meant he had a pretty fine physique. Simmons pressed into the touch, and made a small noise in response. His hands trailed down Grifs sides resting on his hips.

SImmons fingers started to tug at Grifs pants causing the orange soldier to bolt up in embarrassment. “Dude, knock it off.” Grif laughed, looking around. “Were not getting naked out here.”

“Can we get naked somewhere else then?” Simmons murmured, staring up at the orange soldier with half lidded eyes. He was not here right now and did not give a shit what he was saying. 

“Y-yeah….” Grif answered quickly and thought for a moment. Was he really gonna do this? “Your room.” 

“Cool.” was all Simmons answered. And reached for the joint. He was feeling good but he wanted to make sure he had enough of this stuff in his system for plausible deniability later.

“Cool.” Grif responded back. He guessed today would be full of new experiences. Not just for Simmons but for both of them then.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this seems like it was going somewhere and then i just slapped an ending on it. I wrote it a long time ago and never finished it so thats exactly what happened. :/


End file.
